Calígine
by ToboeX
Summary: Su ama, llevada por la curiosidad, ha anexado el siguiente punto al contrato: Aquel que le ha permitido obtener una vida de opulencia y bienestar, ha de relatarle una historia en particular. "¿Qué cómo sucedió? Oh querida mía, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿Qué puedo decirle? Un día le tenía conmigo, y al otro, se había ido".
1. Primer Relato

Pues… Hola :P

No sé, no tengo algo en mente para llenar este espacio XD (y eso que he tenido tiempo para pensarlo :P)

Supongo que más adelante podré justificar lo que esta maraña de letras y faltas ortográficas nos plantea :P

Serán algunos cuantos capítulos más, amenazo con subirlos pronto.

El fic está basado en los acontecimientos del capítulo final de **Kuroshitsuji II. **Ya más adelante seguiré con algunos puntos del manga (Yisus, cada día es más emocinante. Si no han leído el manga, les recomiendo que lo hagan ¡Es genial! :D)

No está de más decir que los personajes (la mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi, sino a su respectiva autora y pues, eso.

De antemano, gracias por leer.

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo I**

**Primer Relato.**

**.**

¿Qué cómo sucedió? Oh querida mía, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿Qué puedo decirle? Un día le tenía conmigo, y al otro, se había ido.

… Por supuesto tiene toda la razón, que no le quede duda: Mi ser entero se estremeció. Tan inmenso gozo no pudo ser silenciado.

Aquel día en que marchó recuperé algo de mí que había dado por perdido.

Sin embargo, comparado con el que siento al estar a su lado, no fue más que un pequeño brote de efímero júbilo. Puede creerme cuando le digo que su compañía es lo más cercano a la felicidad que he conocido. Ha sido usted quien me ha otorgado una dicha inmensa, inigualable, mi Lady.

_._

_Entonces, estaré a su lado… Amo._

_A partir de ahora, estoy a sus órdenes, mi señora._

_Mi Lady, cuente conmigo._

_Nunca conocí a alguien como usted._

_Usted ha sido el único._

_Madame, estoy a su servicio._

_Mi joven ama, estoy sólo para ti._

_Será un honor servir a tan amable caballero._

_Entonces, tenemos un trato._

_Sí, mi amo._

.

Ah, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Si le digo que es la primera a quien le otorgo mi eterna obediencia, puede estar segura de que no hay falsedad en mis palabras.

Los demonios no mentimos. _No como los humanos._

Vamos, sonría.

.

* * *

.

_Los humanos son simples_

_._

* * *

.

Oh… Por mí no hay problema, será como usted desee.

Sin embargo, le repito que es un pasaje que no es de mi completo agrado.

… En fin, si usted insiste.

.

* * *

.

_Los humanos son rapaces_

_._

* * *

.

Como bien le dije, fue una separación fugaz. De haberlo sabido, hubiese sido yo quien se hubiera ofrecido a dar ese primer paso hacia el final.

Compréndame por favor: No creí que ese _"Me iré" _se cumpliera. Lo había repetido cientos, miles de veces, hasta el hartazgo. ¿Quién hubiera sospechado que sería la última de nuestras despedidas?

_Que crueldad._

_Que bajeza._

_._

* * *

_._

_Pero él ya no era como ellos_

_._

* * *

.

– Me iré.

_._

_Ojalá desapareciera de verdad._

Era lo que yo deseaba.

.

– Como usted diga… – Más a cambio, en cada una de esas veces, me vi obligado a contestar algo absolutamente diferente.

.

Ambos sabíamos que no lo haría, y aun así tenía el atrevimiento de decírmelo a la cara. Se mofaba de mí, de mi condición. Tan desalmado, tan ingrato.

Tan inhumano como ahora era.

No le preocupaba disimularlo, se divertía a costa mía.

.

– Lo he decidido.

– ¿Desea que empaque algo en especial?

– Sólo lo necesario.

– Así será.

.

Y de nuevo, el mismo ritual: acompañarle hacia la entrada principal, abrirle la puerta, desearle buen viaje… y nada más.

Porque siempre, a un paso de cruzar el umbral de la mansión, se quedaba de pie, observando con ojos cansados el horizonte, la inmensidad de lo desconocido. Y entonces, se daba vuelta y sin decir palabra alguna, regresaba a su habitación, a encerrarse durante _días, semanas_. Y en cambio yo, debía volver a la rutina, a _desempacar_ una valija vacía, a cerrar puertas y cortinas, a subir escaleras y darle los buenos días. A llenar tazas de té que no serían bebidas y hacer mil y un tareas inútiles que tampoco serían aprovechadas.

Y el tiempo pasaba, y nuevamente, repetíamos nuestro ritual. Fueron tantas veces que en ocasiones, me parecía que todas eran la misma. Un fragmento de tiempo que no trascendía, que no terminaba. Un momento que se alargaba eternamente ¿Puede imaginar semejante hastío? Era sumamente agotador.

Aun así, el deseo de verle marchar por fin, me volvía optimista.

_Quizá esta vez._

El engaño era visible, aun así no me importaba. Todo aquello formaba parte de mis obligaciones, incluso la tortura de la esperanza.

_Quizá para la próxima…_

.

– ¿Has acabado ya?

– Disculpe… ¿Qué ha dicho?

– Olvídalo… – sus ojos se burlaban de mí. Era repugnante. – No es como si realmente necesitara algo más de ti…

.

… Y tan patético.

Ese orgullo que me mostraba no era el mismo, no volvería.

Me causaba lástima.

Pero no podía reprochármelo. Yo también provocaba algo muy parecido en él.

.

– Le ruego me disculpe – una inclinación formal, mi cuerpo se doblegaba ante él con tanta naturalidad… me aborrecía – No volverá a suceder.

– …

.

Su silencio era la peor ofensa que podía hacerme.

.

– Como sea, abre la puerta de una buena vez.

– Si, como usted diga.

.

Me aborrecía, le aborrecía… ¿En qué me había convertido? No me reconocía. Relacionarme con semejante paria me había traído consecuencias inimaginables.

De haberlo sabido…

_¿Qué hubiese sido de mí?_

La puerta se abrió y la oscuridad del exterior le reverenció. Era nefasto. Para ese entonces, yo ya no poseía la elegancia como para disimular el hastío que me provocaba, incluso cuando sólo se tratase de tareas nimias como detenerme a su lado sujetando el picaporte.

_¿Qué hubiese sido de él?_

Si lo pienso bien, el lapso entre abrir y cerrar la puerta se volvió una eternidad. Quizá se debió a que, al igual que él, fui abrumado por la dominante inmensidad del vacío. Espeso y desértico, así es aquello que se despliega al menguar la luz.

Si me permite sincerarme, personalmente creo que los espejismos eran innecesarios. Él se había encargado de mantenerles. Nunca le pregunté porque lo había hecho, sólo… lo deje pasar.

Y cuando lo hubo hecho, los ventanales de la mansión reflejaron mañanas, tardes y noches. El sol se levantaba al Este y se ocultaba al Oeste. Cada que una cortina se abría, los muebles, la alfombra y cuanto objeto se encontrase cerca, se teñía con el color de la respectiva temporada. Durante el invierno, las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos se tapizaban con blanco manto, y durante la primavera, un intenso verdor se extendía por campos y bosques.

Más el silencio era inmutable.

No comprendí su decepción hasta algún tiempo después. No importaba que tan real parecieran los campos, las flores, los árboles o el cielo. Nada de eso estaba ahí. Se trataba de sus mismos recuerdos reflejados en los cristales de los ventanales. Imágenes del pasado que, por alguna razón, aún permanecían dentro de él.

Creí que lo sabía.

El enmudecido repique de la lluvia o el que un ave se encaramase cerca, abriera el pico y no emitiera canto o graznido alguno debió evidenciar la obviedad de los hechos. No podía creer que no se hubiera percatado de ello. Me pareció una deshonrosa muestra de estupidez con la que, justificablemente, podía mofarme de él.

Por otro lado, a expensas de lo que yo creía, quedaba un resquicio de duda. ¿Realmente no se había percatado? ¿O es que, como yo, pasaba por alto lo evidente para hacer menos pesada la carga de nuestro vínculo?

¿Prefería observar diluidos paisajes en vez del reflejo de su propia faz en los ventanales? ¿O la nebulosa oscuridad? …

.

* * *

.

_¿Qué pretende con ignorarme?_

.

* * *

.

… ¿O a mí?

.

* * *

.

**_¿Qué pretendes tú con cuestionarme?_**

.

* * *

.

Pero pensar en aquello era perder el tiempo. Sobre todo si se trataba de algún intento desesperado por aferrarse a una humanidad que ya no residía en ese cascarón olvidado y vacío que era su misma existencia. De ser así, le aseguro mi Lady, que hubiese sido el primero – aún antes que él – quien se hubiera percatado de terrenal presencia. Pero ya no había nada de eso, ni un solo rastro de su ser preexistente.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Ah… no tiene importancia.

En cambio, puedo decirle que deje de preocuparme por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. ¿Por qué? Suficiente tenía ya con seguir a su lado, si también me preocupaba por cada una de sus acciones, perdería mi individualidad y me volvería una extensión de sus pensamientos o peor aún, de su personalidad.

.

* * *

.

_Deje de intentar ser lo que ya no es. Compréndalo,_

_ni usted ni yo podemos hacer algo para_

_cambiarlo _

.

**_¿Te has cansado de asesinarme?_**

.

_No puede llamarse asesinato_

_Cuando no hay muerte…_

.

**_Tan cínico y benévolo._**

**_Pobre Demonio miserable_**

**.**

* * *

.

¿Comprende ahora lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser un vínculo? Y si sumamos a ello una eternidad y una malsana dependencia…

.

_Al final… ¿Quién dependía de quién?_

_._

* * *

Hum… ese Sebastián.

Como sea ¡Gracias por leer! :D

*Se va volando en su hamaca mágica*

.


	2. Segundo Relato

Hola, ya regresé :P

Y pues… bueno, aquí traigo este nuevo cap…

Podría decir muchas cosas pero… creo que comenzaré a dar explicaciones en el tercer cap XD

Gracias por leer :D

.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Segundo Relato.**

.

¿Comprende ahora lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser un vínculo? Y si sumamos a ello una eternidad y una malsana dependencia…

_Éramos un par de dementes._

Hablando de ello… ¿No fue eterno el _"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"_ que le ató a su anciano esposo? Si bien, del altar a la tumba fue cuestión de unos cuántos meses, imagino que para usted debió ser un tortuoso sacrificio compartir lecho con quien le provocaba semejante repulsión.

… Oh, mi Lady, no estoy aquí para juzgarle, sólo se trató de una pequeña comparación. Es una forma de responder lo que un principio me ha preguntado.

Pero, después de todo ¿No es gracias a ello por lo que nos hemos conocido?

Si le ha parecido ofensivo, le ruego me disculpe.

… Comprendo, entonces proseguiré.

…

Nunca me preocupo el tiempo, porque… ¿Qué es el tiempo para un Demonio?

Pero tan pronto la desgracia cayó sobre mí, comencé a sentirme sometido por sus límites.

Me desesperaba, me volvía ansioso, preocupado. ¿Cuantas horas han pasado ya? ¿Cuántas de esas horas se han vuelto días? ¿Cuántos de esos días, meses? ¿Qué ha pasado con los años? ¿Dónde ha quedado el presente de hace tan sólo un instante?

…

Yo trataba de calcular la infinidad. Intentaba fragmentar y repartir por partes algo que ni siquiera puede ser medido. ¿Qué tan miserable se tiene que ser como para llevar un registro del propio infortunio?

De no ser por las imágenes en los ventanales, no podría haber diferenciado entre un _día _y _otro. _Pero al cabo de un tiempo – y como todas las cosas – aquellas imágenes y visiones dejaron de tener un propósito y terminaron siendo sólo un decorado más en esa mansión silenciosa… que al igual que ellas, era otra ilusión caprichosa producto de su penosa necesidad de aferrarse a un pasado.

Desde afuera todo era tan diferente.

Pero él no quería verlo. Desde que se refugió tras las paredes de la fortaleza que él mismo erigió, no volvió a salir de ella. Sin embargo, hubo ocasiones en que le descubrí observando el exterior desde las rendijas de las cortinas cerradas, acechando como quien teme ser descubierto.

Realmente no sé si se trataba de miedo u odio, quizá era un poco de ambos. Me temo que no puedo ser más específico que eso; para mí ya no era fácil comprenderle. Incluso ahora me pregunto si hubo alguna vez en que lo hice. Posiblemente, y a riesgo de caer en un error, creo que estuve más cerca de entenderle cuando era humano. Pero luego…

… Si, es tan irónico como cierto.

_._

* * *

_._

_**¡Habrase visto semejante**_

_**muestra de ingenuidad!**_

_**¿Iguales? Oh demonio…**_

**.**

* * *

.

… Ah, la taza.

No se levante, la recogeré por usted.

Qué pena, era de una porcelana exquisita.

¿Está sangrando?

_._

* * *

_._

_Mírese, mire esa sangre,_

_Mire esa herida que no_

_tardará en cerrar._

_¡Deje ya de aparentar ser_

_Lo que ya no es!_

_._

_**Atacando y levantándole la voz a tu amo…**_

_**¿De esto se trata toda esa parafernalia?**_

_**¿De quién crees que es la culpa?**_

_**¿Quién fue el que cometió el error de dudar**_

_**Al borde del abismo?**_

_._

_No lo hice._

_._

_**¡Lo hiciste!**_

_**¡Te tomaste tu maldito tiempo,**_

_**y gracias a ello estamos aquí, arrancándonos**_

_**lo poco que nos queda de dignidad!**_

_**¡Haciéndonos jirones, devorándonos!**_

_**¡Bestia inmunda!**_

_._

_¡Su alma me fue arrebatada!_

_¡Ese demonio, él…_

_._

_**¡A mí me la arrebataron!**_

_**¡Fui yo quien fue obligado a perderla!**_

_**¡No te atrevas a intentar reclamarla!**_

.

* * *

.

¿Su alma?

La perdió tiempo después.

Al final, ni siquiera él pudo mantenerla consigo.

Listo, el vendaje cortará con el sangrado. Sea más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

_._

* * *

_._

_Ya no hay próxima vez._

_Ni usted ni yo podemos recuperarla._

_Yo la perdí por una traición._

_Usted, por justa razón._

.

* * *

.

Un demonio con alma propia…

¿De qué le hubiese servido conservarla? Para nosotros, un alma no consumida, no tiene utilidad alguna.

Desde un principio, aquel absurdo contrato no tuvo fundamento alguno. Era bastante obvio que terminaría por ser inhabilitado.

_._

* * *

_._

_¡Hannah, Claude, ese chiquillo estúpido!_

_¡Fueron ellos, son ellos los culpables!_

_._

_**Ah, tan miserable ...**_

_**¿Por qué, de entre todos los demonios,**_

_**fuiste tú quien respondió a mi llamado?**_

_._

_No lo sé._

_._

* * *

.

A pesar de que se trataba de su propia alma, no se le permitió conservarla.

_._

* * *

_._

_Ciel… desde que te conocí…_

_._

_**¿Sabes, Sebastian? desde que te conocí…**_

.

* * *

.

Fue juzgado como humano y sentenciado como Demonio.

Lo último de su ser terrenal murió bajo el filo de la guadaña de ese Shinigami.

.

* * *

.

…_desde que te conocí, he querido_

_pasar el resto de mi vida sin ti._

.

* * *

.

Hum… ¿Kismesis? XD

Ok, no podía dejar pasar mis referencias a Homestuck lol

En otro caso…

¡Hola **Charlotte**! Gracias por comentar :D

Bueno, si, el fic es un rarito pero ya verás, poco a poco se verá el meollo del asunto XDDDD

Por el momento, seguiré escribiendo como la perdida persona que soy :P

Si sigues por aquí, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	3. Tercer Relato

Hola, ya regresé :P

Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado :D

Tomando en cuenta sus consejos, he cambiado un poco el formato en los diálogos para que sea más sencillo seguir el hilo de las conversaciones (Sería genial que la página me dejase alinear a la derecha también, creo que el fic se vería un poco más decente XP y los diálogos podrían diferenciarse con más facilidad…pero bueno…)

**Advertencia.**

*Spoilers del manga.

A partir de este capítulo, el fic tendrá más referencias al manga y al anime, por lo que si estás leyendo el manga o no has terminado de ver el anime (cualquier de sus tres temporadas :P) y no quieres enterarte de algunos datos por aquí, puedes saltarte el fic y hacer como que nunca existió (o algo así XD)

Como sea, cualquier duda me avisan :P

Ahora sí, les dejo con el capítulo III.

.

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**Tercer Relato.**

.

…

No mi Lady.

Aun cuando pude haberlo intentado, hubiese sido imposible detener a los recolectores de almas. Es decir, ¿Cómo un demonio con alma humana podría haber pasado desapercibido? Si incluso entre sus semejantes, existencia como la suya no podía pasar por alto.

En donde quiera que un demonio se hallase, los rumores se propagaban. Muchas de las cosas que se decían ni siquiera eran ciertas, pero ¿Qué más daba? Más allá de los rumores, lo mejor que podían hacer era evitarle, a no ser que deseasen ser tratados también como una paria.

Incluso pronunciar su nombre era motivo de aversión, por lo que los apelativos eran variados… algunos más rebuscados que otros, con explicaciones todavía más enrevesadas. Realmente no le veía sentido, quiero decir ¿No es algo contradictorio dedicar tanto tiempo en buscar un nombre a algo que, al final de cuentas, ni siquiera debería existir?

.

* * *

.

_**Si dices que tienes que quedarte**_

_**Con él, pues qué remedio. Si me**_

_**Preguntas, prefiero ese que el**_

_**Anterior.**_

_._

_No recuerdo haberle dicho nunca el verdadero_

_Como para que surgiera algún tipo de_

_Preferencia al compararlos._

_._

_**¿Acaso importa?**_

_._

_Me temo que sí. Es algo propio_

_De la lógica._

_._

_**¿Y eso qué? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien dijo**_

_"**Cualquiera que mi amo desee", y eso hice.**_

_**Además, ¿No acabas de decirme que**_

_**Ya no puedes utilizar el que**_

_**Tenías antes?**_

_._

_No, ya no. El contrato… es una de las_

_Consecuencias._

_._

_**Si… que pena. Pero velo por el lado amable: Sebastian es**_

_**Un espléndido nombre, fue portado por personajes**_

_**Ilustres como Johann Sebastian Bach*, el**_

_**Explorador Sebastian Vizcaíno*, el…**_

_._

_Y también por un perro._

_._

_**Eso no empequeñece su esplendor, al contrario…**_

_**¿Qué mejor que una criatura noble y de pureza**_

_**Natura, para llevar tan excepcional nombre?**_

_**Deberías estar orgulloso de llamarte**_

_**De la misma manera que un perro.**_

_._

_Su perro._

_._

_**Y eso le da una grandeza todavía**_

_**Más envidiable.**_

_._

_Por supuesto. __El ser llamado con el nombre que_

_Un humano dispuso para mí debe ser,_

_Sin duda, envidiable._

_._

_**Mira, si quieres seguir reprochando, hazlo,**_

_**No me interesa. No obstante que**_

_**Permito que sigas usándolo,**_

_**Tú simplemente **__**actúas**_

_**Como…**_

_._

_¿Cómo…_

_._

_**Cómo lo que eres.**_

_._

_… lo que somos?_

_._

_**Cuida tu lengua, mayordomo.**_

_._

_…_

_._

_**¿Y bien?**_

_._

_…Discúlpeme… mi Lord._

_._

_**Cómo sea, no me importa ¿Qué más**_

_**Podía esperar de alguien como tú?**_

_._

_Si me permite…_

_._

_**No lo sé, últimamente tienes un**_

_**Comportamiento bastante**_

_**Insolente.**_

_._

_Procuraré moderarme. Es sólo que, a partir de_

_Esta conversación, he recordado una duda_

_Latente. Si me permitiera expresarla, se_

_Lo agradecería._

_._

_**Espero que hayas reflexionado**_

_**Muy bien lo que vas a decir.**_

_._

_No se preocupe por ello, sé que mi Lord_

_Odia escucharme hablar sobre temas_

_Indiscutibles…_

_._

_**Déjate de estupideces**_

_**Y habla ya.**_

_._

_Sólo pensaba porque, si tanta importancia tiene para_

_Usted ese nombre, sigue permitiendo que disponga_

_De él… ¿No le causa molestia que alguien tan_

_Indigno como yo lo use?_

_._

_**Si, en ocasiones.**_

_._

_Entonces, ¿No sería preferible llamarme_

_Por algún otro?_

_._

_**Lo he pensado. Y creo que debería**_

_**Hacerlo, pero…**_

_._

_¿Hay algo que se lo impida?_

_._

_…_

_._

_¿Qué es lo que…_

_._

_**Es la única manera de soportar tu cercanía.**_

.

* * *

.

Vaya, no tardará en llover, sólo mire esos nubarrones.

Será mejor que cierre las cortinas.

¿O es que esta vez le apetece mirar la tormenta?

.

* * *

.

_**Al mirarte veo todo lo malo… toda la infamia que me**_

_**Escupió a la cara… a mí y a la buenaventura que**_

_**Disfruté por tan sólo diez míseros años, antes**_

_**De que se me fuera arrebatada.**_

_**.**_

_**Sólo basta mirarte para revivir la desgracia; y pienso**_

_**Que si me dejase arrastrar nuevamente por ella,**_

_**Todo aquello que ofrecí después por**_

_**El bien de mi honor, perdería**_

_**El valor de su sacrificio.**_

.

* * *

.

Pero mi Lady, no es nada extraño.

Hay quienes disfrutan contemplando un cielo gris.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Si perdiera aquello, entonces ¿Qué sería**_

_**De mí? no podría reconocerme.**_

_**Me volvería alguien como…**_

.

* * *

.

Como yo, por ejemplo.

Podría contemplarlas por siempre.

.

* * *

.

_**En cambio, tu cercanía se vuelve tolerable cuando,**_

_**En vez pensar en ti, pienso en aquel tiempo en**_

_**Que fui dichoso. Y es entonces cuando la**_

_**Malsana visión se aleja y el ardor**_

_**Del tormento se apacigua.**_

_**.**_

_**Al pronunciar ese nombre no te llamó a ti, sino a esos**_

_**Recuerdos que, a pesar del tiempo, todavía responden**_

_**A mi llamado**__._

* * *

.

No, por nada en especial.

¿Por qué, mi Lady? ¿Cuál es la necesidad que el hombre sacia al sobrevalorar los instantes que vive?

.

* * *

.

_**Memorias que no tienen relación **__**con**_

_**Venganza u odio, ni desdicha…**_

_**Ni contigo.**_

* * *

.

¿Por qué ese afán de reemplazar el presente, por el pasado?

.

* * *

.

_**Es lo único que me queda.**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

Porque ¿De qué le sirve vivir en el pasado? No lo entiendo.

_._

* * *

_._

_Así que eso es._

_._

_**Si. O quizá…**_

_._

_Quizá…_

_._

_…**esté mintiendo y en realidad, lo único que me**_

_**Insta a seguir nombrándote como al animal**_

_**De compañía que tuve tiempo atrás, sea**_

_**Pura y regocijante diversión.**_

* * *

.

Ah, ya veo.

Bien, no se preocupe. Lamento si le he incordiado, no ha sido mi intención hostigarla. De cualquier forma, ha sido una impertinencia de mi parte; no es como si realmente mis cuestionamientos viniesen al caso como para entrometerlos en nuestra conversación.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Sebastian, Sebastian…**_

.

* * *

.

Además, al fin y al cabo, no es algo que a alguien como yo deba importarle.

¿No le parece?

.

_¿Qué más podía haber esperado_

_De alguien como él?_

_._

* * *

_._

Y ahora, algunas notas finales:

_._

_Johann Sebastian Bach*_ Compositor y músico, su obra es considerada como la cumbre de la música barroca. Sus obras más importantes están entre las más destacadas de la música clásica, entre ellas se encuentran La "Obertura Francesa", "Sonatas y partitas para violín", "La Pasión según San Mateo", entre otras :)

_Sebastían Vzcaíno* _Comerciante, explorador y otras cosas más :P, se le conoce por haber realizado un viaje para cartografiar las costas del océano Pacífico de lo que hoy se conoce como California y por haber sido el primer embajador de España en Japón :)

(Sip, Wikipedia…)

.

Hmmm...

Escribiendo este capítulo, recordé el capítulo del manga donde se ve cómo ***¡Cuidado, Alerta de Spoiler! (no es la gran cosa, pero no pierdo nada en avisar :P)*** …. Sebastian y Ciel se conocen, creo que es el capítulo 62, Que risa con esos dos XD, ese Ciel es un abusador XDDD

También recordé una de mis dudas existenciales… ¿Acaso soy la única persona que ***¡Cuidado, Alerta de Spoiler! **NO odia a Beast? Rayos, es que he visto que, desde que se hizo el anime del libro del Circo, el fandom (vaya, al menos una gran mayoría, que tampoco hay que generalizar :P) se ha ensañado con esta chica, sólo porque tuvo sus cosillas con Sebastián….

Ah, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con este fic :P (¿O si lo tiene? _)

Como sea...

.

Ahora bien, pasemos a los reviews:

**.**

**AbuseJacquie Doll:**

Hola, ¡Gracias por comentar!

Es genial tener un nuevo lector, y mucho mejor que comente :P, es bueno saber qué les parece el fic y muchas cosas más. Lo de los guiones lo he tomado en cuenta, gracias por el dato, no me había dado cuenta que no estaban (¿Es referente al primer capítulo, verdad? No sé por qué, pero la página no me respetó el formato original del escrito) aunque mis escritos siguen siendo sometidos por la tiranía del corrector de Word XD. Al final los he puesto manualmente, pero si tienes por ahí alguna otra forma de ponerlos, pues avísame :P

Y pues, gracias a ti también por leer y comentar, espero verte el próximo capítulo; ahora que tengo algo de tiempo, creo que estaré actualizando cada sábado, veamos cómo me va. Nos vemos :)

**.**

**Charlotte Halem:**

Hola, que bueno seguir viéndote por aquí.

Bueno, me alegra que el fic sea de tu agrado, es genial :D, al menos sé que no la estoy regando demasiado XD

He tratado de no escribir muchas hojas para un mismo capítulo, eso me facilita seguir con la idea que quiero para el fic. Estos capítulos son algo así como una introducción (Un poco de _misterio misterioso_ siempre viene bien :P) pero trataré de que en cada capítulo se muestre un poco más de lo que en realidad sucede.

Veamos…hmmm… en realidad, el final de Kuroshitsuji II fue algo… raro ( y no sólo el final, sino toda esa temporada :S) pero a partir de eso, me quedé con la duda de ¿Y qué pasó después? porque me parece que no fue algo gratificante para ninguno de los dos involucrados, sólo basta recordar la cara de Sebastian y la mirada de Ciel… rayos :S

Y bueno, se me ocurrió que podía hacer un fic de ello XD

En fin, si todo va bien, cada sábado estaré subiendo un capítulo, así que ¡Nos vemos! :)

.


End file.
